Dipper and Mabel's New Years Eve
by Angel Of Darkness 2004
Summary: Dipper and Mabel celebrate their New Years Eve.


_Hey guys! Happy New Years! It's not midnight yet for me but I think some of you are already in the new year. I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas, well then, happy whatever holiday you celebrate. I decided to make a little short about Dipper and Mabel's New Years since I won't be able to get a new chapter of A Fairy's Heart out. A new chapter will come out soon rest assured. I also had to repost the poll about who Natsumi should be paired up with since I messed up something that affected the results. The poll is still up so vote now! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"UGH! Why can't the new year come faster?" Mabel Pines asked her brother, Dipper.

Dipper sighed, annoyed, and said, "As I've told you for the fifth time Mabel, complaining won't make the new year come faster."

"Yeah, yeah Dipdot but it does entertain me," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

It had been five years since Weirdmaggedon. Dipper and Mabel were 18 now and in their final year of high school. They had grown since then. Mabel was 5 feet 3 now and her brown hair had grown to reach her hips. Her braces had been removed when they were fifteen but she still remained her lovable dorky self. Dipper had also grown reaching 5 feet 5. His hair was still messy but had grown a little. He had glasses, something his sister teased him on for a little while, and had a pine tree tattoo on his arm.

They were currently on break for Christmas and New Years and 2018 was right around the corner. It was eleven and they were waiting on the couch with decorations out, snacks to eat while they wait, and party streamers and other various New Years stuff. Their father was out trying to get fireworks setup to set off at midnight while their mother cooked more food.

Mabel rolled over on her couch and sighed.

"Dipper! I'm bored! Let's do something," she exclaimed.

Dipper closed the book he was reading and asked, "Like what?"

Mabel smiled mischievously and said, "Let's prank someone."

Dipper, who was already starting to smile, grinned widely, "What do you suggest?"

* * *

Dipper snuck into his mom and dad's room, a bottle of liquid glue and glitter in his hands. Mabel was already setting up a bucket to drop on their dad when he returned. His job was to set up a wall of glitter in their parents' room for them to see clearly.

"Dipper! Are you ready?" Mabel asked.

"No, holdup," Dipper yelled back.

He quickly spread glue on the wall and sprinkled glitter on it.

"I'm ready!" he yelled to Mabel.

Dipper walked down the stairs saying, "That was a little low key, considering other pranks you've done."

Mabel shrugged, stating, "It's New Years. I thought I'd give them a break."

Dipper glances at the clock and said, "Wow! We spent more time on this than I thought. We have five minutes till the new year."

"Really?" Mabel half asked, half yelled.

She rushed to the living room with Dipper close behind her, trying to act casual before their parents appeared. A yelp informed of their father's arrival and the twins giggled as he stepped in the living room soaking wet.

Their mother appeared soon after asking, "Why are you so wet?"

He glared playfully at the twins who were bursting with laughter, telling their mom everything she needed to know.

She just shook her head fondly and grabbed a towel for her husband.

"Happy New Years kids," their mother said, their father echoing their mother.

Mabel grinned widely and whooped in delight.

"Happy New Years guys! It's officially 2018!" she yelled.

Dipper shook his head fondly also saying, "Happy New Years."

Mabel bounced around the room excitedly while their mother brought out food for them to eat. After eating, their parents went to bed as the twins grinned widely, expecting the scream any time now.

"KIDS!" their parents yelled.

All Dipper and Mabel did was giggle and yell, "Happy New Years!"

* * *

 _So, yeah. That's what my mind came up with. I hope you guys enjoyed and once again Happy New Years!_


End file.
